kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 3
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 3 или ''-Shooting My Luck-'' ("Бросок моей удачи") - третий выпуск из серии мини-альбомов "СОЛО" с песнями персонажей аниме «Баскетбол Куроко». Этот альбом посвящен персонажу Шинтаро Мидориме. Песни в альбоме исполняет Дайске Оно — актёр, озвучивший Мидориму в аниме. Одна из песен («Way to Victory») была исполнена в дуэте с сейю с Такао, а песня «INDOMITABLE» вместе с Оцубо, Мияджи и Кимура. Примечательно, что альбом был издан в день рождения Мидоримы Шинтаро. Трек-лист #''Sono Unmei Ni Shinshi De Are'' (Be Sincere to that Fate) Файл:Sono Unmei ni Shinshi de Are - Midorima Shintarou.ogg #''Way to Victory'' (с Такао) Файл:Way to Victory - Midorima Shintarou ft. Takao.ogg #''INDOMITABLE'' (с Отсубо, Мияджи и Кимура) Файл:INDOMITABLE - Midorima Shintarou ft. Otsubo, Miyji & Kimura.ogg #''Where Is It?!'' Файл:Doko ni aru no dayo - Midorima Shintarou.ogg #''Nerai doori no Destiny (Remix)'' Файл:Neraidoori no Destiny - Midorima Shintarou (Keep Higer Remix).ogg Слова |-| Be Sincere to that Fate = - Ромадзи= Do my best and let the heavens do the rest Subete wa sadamei to ten ni makaseru nado kangae chigai mo orokashii Subete no sadamei ni shinshi de areba koso erabareru kyou ga aru no da God bless me Daitai nani mo sezu ni erabareyou nado Zuuzuushii ni mo hodo ga aru no dayo Nani goto mo saizen no doryoku to sentaku ga atte koso Onore no michi ga hirakareru to iu mono Omae no kakugo ga dono teido ka kurai unmei wa omitooshi da Ore wa nikka wo kakasanai kensan mo oshimanai Sore dake no koto nano dayo Do my best and let the heavens do the rest Miru ga ii unmei no saihai wo erabareshi ore ni koso arieru michi Hirumu koto naku ogoru koto naku kyou mo shinshi de are Do my best and let the heavens do the rest Subete wa chaban to nageyari ni naru nado asahaka no kiwami buzama da Subete ga chaban to utsuru hodo no kiseki tayasui wake nado nai darou God bless me Daitai jibun no souzou wo koete iru kara to itte shikou teishi to wa Jibun honi ni mo hodo ga aru no dayo Miete inai bubun ni dore dake no mono ga kakusarete iru ka Saisho kara kangaeyou to shinai yatsu ni wa nani wo itte mo muda da na Ore wa nikka wo kakasanai oha asa mo miru Sore dake no koto nano dayo Do my best and let the heavens do the rest Uketomero unmei no saihai wo magure nado urusanai seimitsusa de Sono kenri wo motsu ni atai suru ore de ari tsuzukeru Yodomi naku azayaka ni tayumi naku seijitsu ni Shinnen wo tazusaete nani goto mo dou dou to Yodomi naku azayaka ni tayumi naku seijitsu ni Shinnen wo tazusaete nani goto mo dou dou to Tsuranuku shisei de saa Miru ga ii unmei no saihai wo erabareshi ore ni koso arieru michi Hirumu koto naku ogoru koto naku kyou mo shinshi de are Do my best and let the heavens do the rest - Английский= I'll do my best and let heaven do the rest Everything is predetermined, it's a foolish misunderstanding not leaving everything to the heavens Everything is predetermined, as long as there is sincerity, you can be chosen one day God bless me The likes of people that don't do anything yet yearn to be chosen, There is a limit of how far foolishness can go-no dayo Only when you make the very best effort and choices in doing everything, One's path will be opened up Fate sees through just how far your readiness goes I don't fail in completing my daily routines, nor neglect my studies That's all there is-nano dayo I'll do my best and let heaven do the rest Being considered by fate's direction is a path possible for one chosen like I am There's nothing to falther about, there's no need to be haughty, be sincere today as well I'll do my best and let heaven do the rest This is all a farce, becoming negligent is a frivolous extremity and is unsightly This is all a farce, a miracle so great that it can be reflected is not that easy at all God bless me To say you'll exceed your own imagination of yourself and then halting those thoughts, There is a limit of how your own standard can be-no dayo Just how many things are hiding the part of you that can't be seen… It's meaningless to say anything to those who act without thinking I don't fail in completing my daily routines, and I also watch Oha Asa That's all there is-nano dayo I'll do my best and let heaven do the rest Taking fate's direction requires precision that cannot be forgiven with a fluke There are those that are worthy of possessing this privilege, and so I will continue Adept without hesitation, faithful without slacking Carrying my faith with me fairly towards everything Adept without hesitation, faithful without slacking Carrying my faith with me fairly towards everything That persistent attitude, now Being considered by fate's direction is a path possible for one chosen like I am There's nothing to falther about, there's no need to be haughty, be sincere today as well I'll do my best and let heaven do the rest - Русский= }} |-| Way to Victory = Расшифровка для слов МИДОРИМА ТАКАО ДУЭТ - Romaji = "Yossha tsugi wa ore no ban da ne Shin-chan!" Kyou mo machi wa souzen surechigau zawameki wo Suzushi ge ni surinuke kiai wa juubun da Moku tekichi wa touzen oretachi wo matsu kooto On mo ofu mo naku hibi yobareterun da Tsugi no shingou de misete miro omae no honki wo Muda to wa omou ga yatte miru no dayo "Janken pon!" "accha!" Senri no michi wo susumu ippo zutsu wo fumishimete Dekoboko michi mo ii daro jishin kakugo migaki wo kakete Hashitte iru on the way to victory Ikura datsubou mon datte hariatte michauze maji Hoezura kakasetai ne shouri kimeru kara na Mou haya sentaku wo koe unmei to no chousen Onore no genkai e maishin aru nomi "Janken pon!" "daa!" "nn!" Kawaru koto wa osorezu itsumo ima no saizen de Mayoi you ga nai ippon michi modoru koto wa arienain da Tsuzuite iku on the way to victory Tsugi mo sono tsugi mo sono jinji misetsukete miro yo Kou narya dokoton tsukiatte yaruze "Ore ga makeru nado arienai no dayo" Senri no michi wo susumu ippo zutsu wo fumishimete Dekoboko michi mo ii daro jishin kakugo migaki wo kakete Kawaru koto wa osorezu itsumo ima no saizen de Mayoi you ga nai ippon michi modoru koto wa arienain da Hashitte iru on the way to victory - Английский= "Alright! It's my turn next, Shin-chan!" The city today is noisy, passing by commotion after commotion The cool feeling seeps through, but our fighting spirits are more than enough Our destination is apparent, the courts that are waiting for us The days where there's no on or off are calling out to us Show me your seriousness at the next traffic light You might think it's useless, but just try it-no dayo "Rock paper scissors!" "Oh no!" Move towards a far distance, advancing one step at a time An uneven path is fine too, polish up your own will We're running on the way to victory No matter how greatly I admire you, I'm serious about becoming your rival I do want to see your disappointed face, but after our victory is decided It's no longer just exceeding our choices, but challenging destiny Pushing forwards towards your limit that only you know "Rock paper scissors!" "Ugh!" "Haa!" Not fearing change, always at the very best like now A straight path where you can't get lost on, there's no way going back Continuing on the way to victory Next time and the time after that too, show me how you follow fate I'll be with you to the very, very end if you do that "There's no way that I would lose!" Move towards a far distance, advancing one step at a time An uneven path is fine too, polish up your own will Not fearing change, always at the very best like now A straight path where you can't get lost on, there's no way going back We're running on the way to victory }} |-| INDOMITABLE = - Ромади= Wo-o-o-oh itsudatte wo-o-o-oh indomitable Futou fukutsu no shuutoku seishin mune ni moyashite nichi nichi sessa Akunaki doryoku atte no seika jissen surun da Toki ni kibishiku ai aru shitta uketetatsu tabi tsugi naru shinka Chiimu wo tsunagu tashika na shinrai hitotsu ni nareru Ouja no puraido ka tte seou mono wa idai da Sore demo yatte yaru tte ieru kara ni wa Uketsugu dake janai kore wa mou jibun jishin da Kore made no subete wo nani yori yuuben na hokori ni shite Taguimare naru sainou nante yasu yasu te ni ireru wake nakute Isso urayamu dake nara motto raku datta kamo na Sonkei subeki wa hoka ni atte sonchou subeki mo koko ni atte Sore zore ga tadoritsuita kyou wo mitomete iru sa Chiimu no puraido goto shouri ni michibiku tte Koko ni iru zenin ga omotte irun da Uketoru dake janai mada shinka no katei Ima made ijou ni natte umareru chikara ga kitto aru hazu Ouja no puraido ka tte seou mono wa idai da Sore demo yatte yaru tte ieru kara ni wa Uketsugu dake janai kore wa mou jibun jishin da Kore made no subete wo nani yori yuuben na hokori ni shite Wo-o-o-oh itsudatte wo-o-o-oh indomitable Wo-o-o-oh kakageyou wo-o-o-oh indomitable Kanji, Romaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - Английский= Wo-o-o-oh We're always wo-o-o-oh indomitable Polishing Shuutoku's indomitable spirit daily by burning it in our hearts We'll put the results of untiring efforts into practice Sometimes there are strict scoldings filled with love, the times that we take this on lead to progress The definite trust that connects the team can become one You ask "What is the pride of this King?" It's the greatness we are burdened with If we say that we're still going to go on with this We're not only going to inherit it, it's already part of us Everything we've done up to now, make it into eloquent pride Something like exceptional talent is not that easily attained If it was something to be envied through life, it might be easier There's other things to direct your respect towards, there are other things to respect here All of this leads to finally reaching a day today that we approve of The pride of a team is to lead to victory Everyone here thinks of the same thing We're not only taking it on, we're still in the process of progressing There is surely strength to be born if we take it even further You ask "What is the pride of this King?" It's the greatness we are burdened with If we say that we're still going to go on with this We're not only going to inherit it, it's already part of us Everything we've done up to now, make it into eloquent pride Wo-o-o-oh We're always wo-o-o-oh indomitable Wo-o-o-oh Make it known that we're wo-o-o-oh indomitable }} |-| Where Is It?! = - Ромади= Kore ja nai / sore ja nai / are ja nai / doko ni aru no da yo! Guzuguzu shitetara / “taihen na koto ga okoru no da yo…” Honjitsu kaniza wa doudou no ichii da Higoro no okonai no tamamono da to ieru no da yo Shikashi koko de / yudan suru na / manshin nado / shoushisenban Sara ni ue no / kanseido he / jinji wo tsukusou Misshon sutaato / gutaiteki ni / nyuushu ruuto / tsute wa aru ka Genteihin / shitta koto ka / jinji no hanchuu Keshite kakasu wake ni wa ikanai Kyou no rakkii aitemu / te ni ireru made Dokoka kyou to iu hi ga / fukanzen de kokoromotonai Nantoshite demo Zakka kara kottou made / Oha Asa kuoritii Kore ja nai / sore ja nai / are ja nai / doko ni aru no da yo! Guzuguzu shitetara / “shikatsu mondai na no da yo!” Honjitsu kaniza wa yamunaku saikai Hijou ni mazui no da shinchou ni tachimukau no da yo Sou da koko de / akirameru na / oteage nado / gunokocchou Eri wo tadashi / tanomi no tsuna / hosei ni hagemou Misshon sutaato / saizu・karaa / shitei doori / iwazumogana Nanido nado / ki ni dekiru ka / dakyou wa genkin Keshite kakasu wake ni wa ikanai Kyou no rakkii aitemu / sagashidasu no da Ore ga jibun rashisa wo / juunibun ni hakki suru tame Nani ga nandemo Kokkei ni mirareyou ga / chittomo kamawanai Keshite kakasu wake ni wa ikanai Kyou no rakkii aitemu / te ni ireru made Dokoka kyou to iu hi ga / fukanzen de kokoromotonai Nantoshite demo Zakka kara kottou made / Oha Asa kuoritii Kore ja nai (kore ja nai) / sore ja nai (sore ja nai) Are ja nai (aaaaa) / doko ni aru no da yo! Guzuguzu (guzuguzu) shitetara (shitetara) “Ichinichi ga owatte shimau no da yo!”Слова и англ.перевод grimmfeather - Английский= This isn’t it / That’s not it / That’s not it, either Where on earth is it?! If we tarry overlong, “I guarantee something terrible will happen…” Today, Cancer is ranked squarely in first place One might say that it is simply the result of my daily routine However, that’s not license to get complacent Self-conceit is pure folly Let’s do everything in our power To achieve an even greater degree of perfection Mission start / We need a precise route to our goal Do you have any leads? Limited edition or not, it makes no difference It’s all part of doing my best Failure is absolutely out of the question Until today’s lucky item is safely in my possession The day will seem incomplete, which gives me no peace of mind Whatever it takes From sundry shops to antique stores / In search of “Oha Asa” quality This isn’t it / That’s not it / That’s not it, either Where on earth is it?! If we tarry overlong, “It will be a matter of life and death!” Today, Cancer is ranked last, an unfortunate necessity This is an extremely dire situation We must overcome it with all due caution That’s right / Don’t lose hope now / Giving up is a ludicrous notion Shore up your resolve / This is our last resort / Let’s make things right Mission start / Size and color / Meet every specification That goes without saying I can’t discriminate based on difficulty / Compromise is not permitted Failure is absolutely out of the question Today’s lucky item must be found and acquired In order to unleash 120% of my ability, I’ll use any means possible Other people may find me absurd, but I don’t care a whit Failure is absolutely out of the question Until today’s lucky item is safely in my possession The day will seem incomplete, which gives me no peace of mind Whatever it takes From sundry shops to antique stores / In search of “Oha Asa” quality This isn’t it (This isn’t it) / That’s not it (That’s not it) That’s not it, either (Aaargh!) / Where on earth is it?! If we tarry (If we tarry) overlong (overlong) “The day will be over before I can find it!” }} Ссылки Навигация en:SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.3 Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод